Wings of Memory
by Nakaia Aidan-Sun
Summary: Blink must find away to restore Mush's memory, but this can't be done without a journey thru other planes. SLASH (BlinkMush) CC included. (UPDATED!)
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies (Disney does) or Yuuko-san (CLAMP does), but I do own the plot, even if it is based on "Tsubasa" by CLAMP._

**Wings of Memory**

**Prologue**

I leaned forward to kiss Mush. He smiled sweetly as he kissed me back. I smiled again as we broke apart. Our hands meet one another, held out flat in front of us. But then something changed.

A plain sheet of glass was now separating our hands. I looked into his eyes as tears began to form.

"MUSH!" I screamed out. But I could tell that he couldn't hear me.

I began punching the glass, trying to make it break.

The next thing I knew Mush was moving upwards and away from me. I screamed out his name again. But there was no answer. A thick darkness surrounded me. I was lost in it.

_A/N: Okay, I know that that was short. But I needed to get at least the beginning done. Well, incase any of you don't know, Tsubasa focuses on all of the different manga existing on different planes. So this will kinda be like that. So, I need about 10 original female characters, and maybe about 5 or 6 different ideas for stories going on in the different planes. THIS WILL BE SLASH! Well, here's what I need for the CC._

_Name:_

_Nickname (how you got it):_

_Family:_

_Looks:_

_Personality:_

_Anything else you think I might need:_

_Please just write it in your review, or if you want a better chance of me using it, e-mail it to me at or . Thank you._


	2. Chapter 1

**Wings of Memory**

**Chapter 1:**

**The Kingdom of Manhattan**

**Blink's P.O.V.**

I walked into my front door. This had been a very good month of work. Sure, it was hard work to build houses, and it hurt like hell to know that no matter how hard I work, I'd never be able to live in anything even close to them. You see I'm a peasant... well, more than just a peasant, I'm the poorest peasant in all of Manhattan.

But as I was saying early this had been a great month, I had actually earned enough to eat 'til I'm full. Which is saying a lot.

I moved to Manhattan when I was about five or six. My mom thought it would be a good place for her to work on her writings. Unfortunately in Manhattan, the king made it legal for anything to belong to people that were not born there, so when she died, I was left at the bottom of the food chain.

There was a knock on my front door as I continued to look at the picture of my mom, it wasn't very good since I did draw it when I was twelve- right before she died.

"Come in," I yelled out as I sat down the picture.

"KID!" I was tackled to the ground by Prince Mush.

"Your highness, how did you know that I was home?" He laughed at me.

"Do you really think I wouldn't know, besides, my brother it he kind REMEMBER. And what have I told you about calling me your highness... We grew up together, it's just Mush."

I nodded, "Yes, your ma-Mush."

He smiled at me, "Well, I better get off you, before you lose the ability to move your legs."

I laughed, I hadn't really noticed that he was still sitting on my legs, but I guess that was all part of my lot in life.

"So, why did you come here, Mush?" I said as he hurried and got off my legs and went to look out of the window.

"Do I need a reason to come and see you?"

I laughed, "Of course you don't."

"But, I do need to tell you something."

I lifted my eyebrow, "I have the patch because I had some dirt fall into my eye, it kinda got all mucked up..."

"That wasn't what I was talking about, but... but I l-" Just then a bell was heard from the castle. "Damn I have to go. I'll come see you later and tell you, okay?"

I nodded, without a clue of what he had to say.

**Mush's P.O.V.**

I started sneaking back to the castle, which wasn't every easy since EVERY person that saw me wanted to give me some kind of shit, and told me what a nice prince I was. I would smile to all of them then tell them that I really must be going, but that it was very kind of them to offer, and that I'd pray for them...

All of which was complete shit.

When I finally got to the castle I started to sneak even more.

"STOP RIGHT THERE MUSH!" I stopped, I guess that my brother had seen me.

I stopped, my brother, King Bumlets could be a real pain in the ass sometimes.

He was sitting their smiling next to Swifty, the high priest.

"So, what's up?" I asked.

"Why did you go and see that brat?"

"He's not a brat. He's a wonderful person."

"AND a brat."

We kept on with our little argument for a few hours until Swifty finally stepped in. "I need to talk to you your majesty."

I bowed to my brother then mouthed 'thank you'. I hurried and hide, I always loved listening to these guys conversations, they were so in love with each other.

"Why are you always so mean about Blink? You know that they are meant for each other." Swifty said looking down at the ground.

"Just because I KNOW they are made for each other, doesn't mean I'm willing to accept it. I mean why is it that they are made for each other anyway... Are you sure you can't be wrong just this one time?"

Swifty smiled, "I'm afraid not your majesty."

"It's Bumlets, remember. When no one else is around I'm just Bumlets and you're just Swifty."

I almost gagged as I walked out of the room for real, that was so corny, who'd ever have a conversation like that with anyone?

Bringing up conversations, tomorrow was going to be the day. I'm going to tell Blink that...that I love him.

I looked out of my window. It suddenly went cold. I could see Blink banging on what looked like glass. Then there was some sort of design of wings in the background. I shook my head and it was gone.

_A/N: Wowie, that was to write, hopefully you still aren't as confused as you were before... I don't have much time to write shout-outs, so I just want to thank the following people for their characters, you'll see them in upcoming chapters... (The CC is still open)_

_**TheLoneReed**_

_Eagle Higgins-Conlon_

_**Sparks Kelly**_

_Matchin' Laces_

_**SmartassLeprechaun**_

_Obsessed Wit' Aaron Lohr_


End file.
